Daisuki
by shirayuki nao
Summary: Yey, ini fanfic pertamaku tentang Hirumamo. Baca aja deh. Semoga teman-teman suka. Jangan lupa r&r yah o


Disclaimer: selamanya milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Daisuki

Hari itu, seperti biasa Mamori dan Hiruma tinggal berdua di ruang klub. Mamori sedang membersihkan ruang klub sedangkan Hiruma bermain dengan laptopnya.

"Lama sekali kau manager sialan. Ayo cepat selesaikan!", kata Hiruma.

"Iya, sabar sedikit lagi. Nah, akhirnya selesai juga. Ayo pulang", kata Mamori.

Mereka berjalan pulang. Tapi di tengah jalan tiba-tiba hujan lebat dengan petir menyambar.

"Huh. Lebat sekali. Manager sialan, kau ke rumahku saja untuk berteduh. Rumahku dekat dari sini".

Mamori tampak ragu, tapi hujannya lebat sekali. "Ya, baiklah Hiruma-kun".

Mereka berlari ke arah rumah Hiruma. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya Mamori datang ke rumah Hiruma. Tapi ia tetap kagum dengan rumah-apartemen milik Hiruma ini.

Mereka masuk ke dalam. Hiruma pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Mamori di ruang tamu apartemen yang luas itu.

Bagaimana Hiruma bisa tinggal di apartemen seindah ini ya? Pasti harganya mahal. Jangan-jangan dia mengancam orang lagi agar dapat tinggal di sini. Tapi, apa dia tidak kesepian tinggal di tempat seluas ini sendirian pasti rasanya sepi sekali deh.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh di kepala Mamori.

"Pakai handuk itu untuk mengeringkan tubuhmu. Ini, pakai saja bajuku", sambil menyodorkan sebuah baju kemeja berwarna hitam.

Sontak wajah Mamori memerah karenanya. "Uhm... Makasih Hiruma-kun". Kemudian pergi ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Di kamar mandi, Mamori jadi histeris sendiri. Astaga kenapa aku jadi deg-degan karena sikap Hiruma padaku sih. Kenapa Hiruma jadi tiba-tiba baik gitu sih. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Ini buka sikap biasanya.

"Woi, cepetan manager sialan!"

"I...i...iya!", sahut Mamori gelagapan.

Segera Mamori mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja Hiruma itu. Mamori keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan merah padam.

Hiruma yang melihat Mamori keluar dari kamar mandi, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia berusaha mengendalikan wajahnya agar tidak memerah. Ia berusaha menampilkan ketenangannya. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia kagum dengan penampilan Mamori itu.

Kemeja Hiruma itu tampak kebesaran dipakai oleh Mamori. Kemeja itu mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Deg...Deg... Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Hiruma sekarang.

"Ng... Hiruma-kun", panggil Mamori ragu.

Hiruma seolah tersadar, "Eh...Ayo kita makan. Kamu manager sialan cepat siapkan makanan", perintahnya.

"Uh, iya"

Mamori sibuk memasak di dapur. Ia memasak kare dengan rasa mint. Hiruma pasti akan menyukai rasa makanan ini.

Mamori menghidangkan masakan itu pada Hiruma yang sedang bermain dengan laptopnya di meja makan. "Sudah Hiruma-kun. Ayo makan dulu!"

Hiruma menutup laptopnya. Ia merasa mereka seperti suami-isteri. Jadilah ia deg-degan lagi. 'Huh, ada apa denganku hari ini? Kenapa aku merasa deg-degan terus karena manager sialan ini?'

Mereka berdua makan dalam keheningan. Setelah selesai Mamori mencuci piring mereka berdua. Dan mereka berdiskusi tentang strategi yang akan tim Deimon lakukan untuk pertandingan berikutnya.

Tak terasa hari sudah pukul 11 malam. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

"Hei, manager sialan. Karena disini hanya ada satu kamar tidur. Maka kamu dan aku akan berbagi tempat tidur", kata Hiruma.

Sontak Mamori memerah. "Tapi, Hiruma-kun..."

"Tenang saja, aku takkan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padamu kok. Ke Ke Ke..."

"Uhm..."

"Lagian kasurnya juga luas. Aku akan tidur di satu sisi, kamu tidur di sisi yang lain"

"A.."

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Terserah kalau kamu tak mau tidur". Hiruma beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu Hiruma-kun. Aku ikut"

Mereka tidur berjauhan di kasur itu. Tapi meskipun begitu tetap saja mereka gugup. Jadinya mereka tak bisa tidur.

Tapi, karena lelah. Akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur juga.

.

..

...

"Dingin". Mamori bergerak-gerak untuk mencari kehangatan. Ia merasakan di sebelah kirinya terasa hangat. Kemudian ia menyelusup ke tempat yang hangat itu. "Ah, hangatnya" dan menyelusup makin dalam ke tempat itu.

Sedangkan Hiruma merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut di dekatnya. Ia memeluk untuk merasakan kelembutan itu.

.

..

...

Mamori merasa tidurnya terganggu. Ada sesuatu yang sedang mengusap-ngusap wajah dan rambutnya. Ia membuka mata dan sontak kaget, di depannya ada sebuah dada bidang. Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke atas, "Hi...Hiruma-kun?"

Tangan Hiruma sedang mengelus-ngelus wajah dan rambut Mamori. Sedangkan tangannya yang sebelah lagi, melingkar sempurna di pinggang Mamori. Sedangkan kakinya mengapit kaki Mamori di tengah-tengah.

Hiruma mengarahkan wajahnya ke dekat Mamori. Kemudian berbisik, "Daisuki". Lalu Hiruma mencium Mamori dengan lembut.

Mamori yang awalnya kaget. Sadar dan membalas ciuman Hiruma. Dalam hati ia berkata, "Daisuki mo, Hiruma-kun"

Yey, akhirnya jadi juga deh. Semoga kalian suka. Maafnya kalau ceritanya aneh dan ngaco banget. Tapi, tolong r&r yah. Aku terima semua komentar kalian baik itu flame sekalipun. Hehe...^o^


End file.
